reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Heart World Adventure
Reversal of the Heart World Adventure is a 3D open-world platformer developed and published by Namco for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and PC. It is similar to Pac-Man World 2. It was released io June 17th, 2003, it was remastered in 2020 for the Nintendo Switch! A version was released for the Game Boy Advance on June 24th, 2003, which is known as Reversal of the Heart Advance. Based on the story of the Halo Franchise mixed with Pac-Man World 2 to lighten the mood and to receive an E rating. Summary Everything was peaceful in Glowerhaven until an evil Queen takes over and creates Chaos and only Kyra and Eric can fix this predicament. the queen casts a spell that only Kyra can break with her fire on the plague known as the Mud (Flood parody). Characters * Kyra- her abilities are flight by pressing the square button to thrust and the X (or A) to maintain airborne activity, ramming by Square (or X) and Triangle (or Y) to maintain a straight charge, and fire with the Circle (or B) button. * Eric- his abilities are L1 and R2 to select a power, L2 and R1 to make a selection, wand controls with the direction buttons to move it up and down or different directions, and the Square (or X) button to give a power charge, and power attack use both Circle and X (or B and A) to do a major power surge. * Hopgoblin- his abilities are hop with the X (or A) button twice, and Z to give a good long distance, Square (or X) button to do a chomp attack, and Triangle (or Y) button to give a good tongue attack and Circle (or B) to keep hold. Enemies * Giant Wasps * Sayters * Serpents * Rhinox * Rogue Knights Bosses * Wizard of Black Arts and his RoboFrog (The Meadows) * Ogre Master (The Woods) * Yeti King (The Valley of Ice) * Fire-Drake (The Volcano) * Atlantor (The Ocean) * Bongo the Great (Hive Island) * Queen Loriana (Final Boss) Levels The Meadow * Glowerhaven Village * The Bear Basics * Canyon Chaos * Froggo Pondo The Woods * B-Doing Woods * Treewood Forest * Butane Pain The Valley of Ice * Ice River Run * Avalanche Alley * Blade Mountain The Volcano * Into The Volcano * Volcano Panic * Magma Opus The Ocean * Scuba Duba * Shark Attack! * Yellow Submarine * Whale On A Sub Hive Island * Hive Alley * Hive Badlands * Bongo's Circus Tent The Castle * The Finale * The Museum (Unlockable) Power-Ups * Speed - Eric (by going in between mystic arches), Hopgoblin (eating hypercandy floating around the area), and Kyra (supercharge) * Underwater Breathing - Eric (swiming through a ring of bubbles while pressing the Y button or Square to go through), Hopgoblin (by chomping up bubbles using the X button), Kyra has no need for Underwater breathing courtesy of Dragons having strong lungs, * Shape-Shifting - Kyra can shapeshift by pushing both the triangle or Z button when her human icon appears. * Metal - Is often seen as magical armor as an invincibility device to defeat enemies and items that can't be broken, only for 1 minute. * Hopgoblin Stone - allows Kyra and Eric to transform into a Hopgoblin to reach small spaces and access hidden areas, they also gain abilities such as camouflage , Hop Extreme, and burp attacks. To turn back into themselves, they have to get a Reset Stone. When Hopgoblin obtains the stone, it gives him n 1-Up. 2019 Remaster At The 2018 Game Awards, Bandai Namco Games surprisingly announced the long-rumored remaster of this game. Reversal of the Heart World Adventure Remastered will be released on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and Steam in the spring of 2019. along with Gex: Rewind the Gecko Trilogy and Halo 7. Trivia * This is the first time where Namco has published the game. The second game, Glowerhaven Riderz was released in 2005 before they merged with Bandai to form Bandai Namco Games in 2006. * This is the last game in "The 3D Trilogy" to feature Glowerhaven, since the sequel will be in space. * The game is rated E for mild cartoon violence, (like bonks on the heads, squashed by Anvils, Electric deaths) and a few scary scenes (Mud Rising, Hopgoblin looking into the Forbidden Box, and Scary Ghosts in Blade Mountain) * The game's music was composed by Grant Kirkhope, who also did the music for Hopgoblin 64. * Hive Island is actually similar to a Bee's home, it also is said by Kyra as the capital of Honey for the Glowerhaven festivities. * Ogre-Master is the only one from Sarcanian legends. * This was one of Rip Torn's final games before retiring from acting in 2005. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Namco